crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aborrecentes
As Brat Girls (Aborrecentes) são minions de morcegos da Nina Cortex em Crash of the Titans, mas trabalham para o Dr. Cortex em Crash: Mind Over Mutant . Eles dirigem a Escola Pública do Mal e supervisionam os Ratcicles . Eles usam mega telefones que eles usam para atordoar Crash por conversando em voz alta. Eles são agressivos, mas estúpidos, como mostrado no episódio 19: Minority Rapport , onde uma onda inteira de Brat Girls fugiu de uma plataforma tentando chegar ao Crash. Eles têm personalidades muito femininos e malcriados, daí seu nome. Descrição Garotas de escola mimadas e convencidas que gostam de fofocar e gritar alto usando megafones. Elas eram leais à sua (igualmente irritante) "rainha" Nina Cortex, mas trairam-na e apoderaram-se da Escola Pública de Malvadez quando ela foi estudar para lá. Aparência Crash of the Titans As Brat Girls em Crash of the Titans são ratos de pele castanha dourada com orelhas muito grandes, narizes negros e dentes com presas. Eles têm cílios, mas faltam pupilas. O cabelo de uma Brat Girl é sobre o comprimento do peito e um tom de azul-púrpura, com uma parte do cabelo centrada entre os olhos, enquanto a ponta do cabelo se ergue. As Brat Girls vestem camisas pretas enfiadas em kilts brancos com botas pretas e pulseiras. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Embora parecessem semelhantes às encarnações anteriores, as Brat Girls pareciam ter sido reduzidas em termos de cor. As Brat Girls in Mind Over Mutant têm orelhas menores e falta presas. Seu cabelo é muito mais diferente do que antes, agora mais longo, de cor azul, com franja vermelha que cobre o olho direito. As Brat Girls agora usam coletes lilás pálidos sobre camisas azuis de manga comprida, ambas com pescoços e punhos brancos. Eles também usam saias azuis com forro branco, cintos brancos, calças azuis / leggings, botas altas de lilás com branco no topo e fones de ouvido macios. As Brat Girls puseram de parte os seus uniformes de escola antigos para usarem roupas mais informais e um novo penteado. Os seus olhos têm írises visíveis, as suas orelhas são mais pequenas, e já não têm uma presa enorme a sair da boca. Parecem um pouco mais altas. Fatos Interessantes * Eles são os minions mais fortes em Crash of the Titans . No entanto, eles são muito mais fáceis de derrotar em Crash: Mind Over Mutant . * Eles são os últimos lacaios a aparecer no Crash of the Titans , mas são os segundos lacaios em Crash: Mind Over Mutant . * Em Crash of the Titans , as Brat Girls não parecem ter alunos. No entanto, os outros lacaios para não ter alunos são o Ratnician, o Koo-ala e o Voodoo Bunny. * Em Crash of the Titans , eles foram dedicados a Nina, mas, em Crash: Mind Over Mutant , eles não mais trabalham para Nina e desejam seu doloroso sofrimento. Não se sabe porque as Brat Girls ficaram desonestas. * As Brat Girls são dubladas por Gray DeLisle , Richard Horvitz , Tara Strong , Audrey Wasileski e Tabitha St. Germain . * Em Crash of the Titans , você pode obter uma Brat Girl Skin por derrotar 150 Brat Girls. * Seu megafone é seu ícone para Minion Master, visto quando um é derrotado em Crash of the Titans . * Parece que através de várias citações é mostrado que, como outros inimigos, eles também querem comer Crash. * Em Titans , uma onda inteira deles fugiu de uma borda (tentando obter Crash) no Minority Report. Isso questiona sua inteligência, bem como a consciência, embora seja possível que a onda tenha sido composta por garotas cegas que correram para fora da borda porque ouviram os passos de Crash naquela direção. * Em Mind Over Mutant , eles têm íris azuis, mas na cena N Faux Mercial, eles (ou um) tinham íris marrons escuras. * Em Mind Over Mutant , eles podem ser vistos ordenando em torno de alguns dos Ratcicles, possivelmente para conquistar o reino. No entanto, eles não eram afiliados ao Dr. Cortex e ao esquema de N. Brio . Então, isso foi provavelmente por suas próprias razões. * Eles geralmente se referem a pessoas que não gostam como conspiradores. Isso sugere que eles também podem ser paranóicos, mas não mostram isso. * Quando Crash fugir, dirão Quote: "Por que não posso voar ?! Não sou um morcego ou algo assim?"implicando que eles são morcegos e não ratos. Galeria brat-girl-crash-of-the-titans.png Brat_Girl.jpg Crash_of_the_Titans_Brat_Girl.png bratgirl__crash_of_the_titans__model_by_crasharki-dantyaf.png Chbratmom.png Crash_Bandicoot_Mind_over_Mutant_Brat_Girl.png en:Brat Girl es:Chica mala Categoria:Personagem